Female Relations
by RoxasAWanderer
Summary: Yuffie and Kairi are best friends, in a hotel, they are trapped inside of a hot room. What else to do besides peep and have female relations? YURI, ONE SHOT


"It's so hot in here!" Yuffie complained. There was a power-outage over at the hotel she was staying at. Kairi, her best friend, decided to tag-along on request. Yuffie sure didn't want to go alone to a prestigious event without a friend to motivate her. "What kind of hotel doesn't have a back-up generator?!"

"It is hot," Kairi agreed. Kairi was only dressed in her regular pink skirt and top with a white blouse underneath. She kicked off her shoes and moaned. "I didn't know how hot it was on this island until now!" Kairi's legs were doused with sweat as she stretched her arms out on the bed. Yuffie looked around the room, it wasn't very fancy. Apparently the people holding the reward for Yuffie didn't hold high respects for the recipient. Sky-blue curtains blocked sunlight from the room from a single window. Lavender sheets were placed along the bed and under the window was a couch.

The couch looked like it was made from recycled newspaper. A nightstand with a lamp on top of it stood near the left side of the bed and directly in front of the bed was a drawer. Deemed silver, a television stood on the flat surface. Inside of the drawer was Yuffie and Kairi's clothing jumbled together, both too lazy to fix the clothing. The wastebasket was overflowing and cluttered with trash.

Kairi and Yuffie didn't mind wearing the other's clothes. They both didn't mind since they were girls, they still even hold hands together in public. Both find it weird that many people can't get emotionally connected with another person. On a dare, they kissed each other at Aerith's birthday party. It was their day off today, no meetings, no one annoying them, just them and the room to themselves.

"Gosh, it's so boring!" Yuffie exclaimed. She started to unhinge the straps that kept her shorts in place. "You don't mind do you?" Kairi shook her head and Yuffie proceeded. She pushed the straps off of her shoulders and took off the shorts one leg at a time.

"Green?" Kairi asked. Yuffie took a look down and realized that she was talking about her under garments.

"Yeah, why?" Yuffie responded with a smile. She blew her hair out of her eyes and took a swift look at Kairi, giving her a faint smile. Then she turned to the mirror and carefully twiddled with her hands.

"Nothing!" Kairi quickly responded. "I just think it looks great on you." Kairi blushed and looked away from the glaring Yuffie and then Yuffie responded with:

"I'll let you try it out sometime," she laughed. "Maybe you'd like it!" Kairi hid her blush quickly and gave her a nod of agreement. Yuffie turned back around and decided that she probably just needed a cold shower. "Imma hit the showers, kay?"

"Sure," Kairi said.

"I can't close the door because of the black out," she started. "So no peeking!" Yuffie gave a chuckle and Kairi returned it with a chuckle of her own.

_Why would I want a peek? I mean, I've already seen a vagina before. I think mine has matured pretty well. Oh wait, she's saying something!_

"Did you get that?" Yuffie questioned.

"Could you repeat it?" Kairi answered.

"Sure," Yuffie responded. Yuffie started to take off her top and proceeded to take off the rest of her clothing. Kairi seemed daze, as if she was in a dream because it seemed like each article of clothing Yuffie was taking off was slowing down time. When she stood in front of Kairi, nude, she chuckled and asked: "I'm going to leave my clothes right here." She pointed to a spot near the door. "You got it?"

Kairi gulped as she looked at the naked figure. "Y-y-yeah," she stuttered. She felt her womanhood give a tingle and she jumped. Kairi didn't know this feeling, but as soon as she heard the shower turn on she ran to the doorway; hoping to get a sneak peek. The cheap hotel didn't supply shower curtains, so they had to depend on the door to keep the other from not seeing them bathe. Kairi peeked inside of the doorway, her hair blocking the view.

She quickly pushed her hair aside and gazed towards the dark figure. Yuffie's eyes were closed shut. Kairi grinned as she saw the figure rub the soap in places that she was sure she couldn't reach. She dropped the soap and bent down to pick it up, and Kairi nearly jumped at the sight. This was torture, she loved it. What Kairi didn't know was that Yuffie already saw her.

_Maybe I should put a little show on for her? She looks so happy with what she is already seeing. Not in the shower though, I don't wanna make it look obvious. _

Yuffie proceeded with her shower and when she stepped out of the shower she yelled at Kairi:

"Could you get my clothes?" Kairi picked up the clothes and gave them to her. Yuffie wiped herself off with them. "My bad." She walked past Kairi and yet again bent down in front of her, this time to pick up something from her bag. Yuffie past through her usual things in her bag: gum, hairbrush, hairspray, perfume, and hidden beneath all of it was her special pleasuring toy. She doesn't usually carry that around with her, but it was a long time without having her time to herself.

At night she would sneak off to the bathroom, turn it on and rub it slightly against her womanhood. She took out her blow dryer and turned it on. Luckily this ran on batteries. She dried herself off; she left her womanhood for last. She held it down there for a while, Kairi was watching all the time. Yuffie took out her comb and then asked Kairi:

"Would you hold the blow dryer for me Kai-Kai?" Yuffie asked. She only used Kai-Kai whenever she wanted her to do something she probably didn't want to. Kairi gulped and fell to her knee's and held the blow dryer for her. "Sorry, do you need more room?" Yuffie took a step back and she motioned Kairi in front of her and now Kairi was in front of her womanhood. Kairi's vagina started to tingle faster and her underwear felt like it was actually becoming apart of her skin.

Kairi felt the urge to reach down to her bottom region and just massage it. She fought the urge though. Yuffie gave a mental frown and realized her plan didn't work. She put the comb back into the bag and then took the dryer away from Kairi and put it in the bag. Yuffie threw herself on the bed and then spread her arms and legs out. Kairi and Yuffie slept on the same bed. They actually woke up one day cuddling.

"Do you have any more clothes Kairi?" Yuffie asked.

"No."

"I thought I saw some in the drawer though."

"Those were used as my new clothes today though," Kairi lied. She didn't want Yuffie to put on an article of clothing. She wanted to keep her looking like a goddess. Yuffie shrugged and knew she was lying.

"Wanna play a game?" Yuffie asked. Kairi nodded and asked what the rules were. "Well, this is like hangman, except you are the hangman Kai-Kai!" Kairi looked shocked. Was Yuffie going to kill her? "Except I don't get to hang you; instead if you don't get the right letters you start having to take off your clothes." Kairi blushed and then finally agreed to do it.

"OKAY!" Yuffie yelled. Yuffie jumped up from the bed and said: "I think someone is knocking." She lied and ran to the door opened it a bit and then shut up, locking it behind her. "This word has fifteen letters, including spaces. You get to guess three letters and I'll mark them down for you."

"D, I, A," Kairi said. Yuffie reluctantly agreed.

"L, E, S," Kairi said again. Yuffie, yet again, reluctantly sighed then agreed.

"Z, B, D," Kairi asked. Yuffie jumped over to Kairi and unzipped her shirt and threw it off of her.

"A, C, F," Kairi looked like she didn't even know what she was doing, as she repeated the same letter again. Yuffie raised her blouse over her head. "You don't wear a bra?!" She questioned.

"Yeah," Kairi started. "Not at home anyways." She blushed and repeated the same three letters, later to be dumbfounded as Yuffie took off her skirt. "I know I won't get the rest." Kairi took off her panty and threw it on the floor with the rest of the clothes. Yuffie giggled then asked:

"Wanna play truth or dare?"

"Sure," Kairi responded. "I go first since getting naked was your idea." Yuffie giggled again and then nodded, hiding her blush from indecent exposure. "Have you kissed a guy before?"

"Lame question Kai and yeah," Yuffie chuckled. "My turn…so have you ever seen a girl naked, besides me?"

"Yeah, I walked in on Selphie and Tidus," she laughed. "Have you…" she gulped and was determined to ask this question. "Lost your virginity yet?"

"Nah," Yuffie said, shocked. "Since we're on the subject of virginity, have you given Sora a 'good time' yet?"

"Of course not," Kairi responded. "I'm not ready for that yet." She moved her fingers to her clit and slowly drifted them across. "So, uh, have you, masturbated? If so, how and what?"

"Yes, and with my fingers and a dildo," she smiled. "With my fingers I, well, it's easier if I show you." She took her bag and pulled her dildo. You jam it in and out like this. She picked up the double-sided dildo and shoved it inside of her vagina. Yuffie motioned it in and out of her and slowly bucked her hips towards it. Kairi watched and just wanted to jump on the other end, but she waited. She increased her speed, but when she was about to reach her climax she pulled it out.

She took a deep breath and said: "This is how I do it with my fingers." She did the exact same thing as she did with the dildo except she added new motions. She rubbed her clit, she stretched it apart, and occasionally reached for the dildo and slid it across her clit. She could see Kairi taking deeper breathes, and panting harder and harder as sweat trailed down her body. Kairi took a hold of her hands, making sure not to plunge into her womanhood.

Yuffie smiled and asked Kairi, "Okay, since I had to do that, you have to lick my dildo clean." Yuffie gave it a tug and rolled it over to Kairi. Twelve inches, a foot, she licked the top off. Her tongue flickered across the slit in the opening of the dildo then worked her way down. She shoved it in and out of her mouth, occasionally taking it out to lick the sides. Yuffie had to cover her legs, hoping that her pussy wasn't having a climax just by watching the events unfolding.

Kairi had her eyes closed, so Yuffie used her hand to fondle her breast. She made it bounce, she made it jiggle, and she twisted her nipples. Kairi opened her eyes and Yuffie stopped dead, her fingers on her knees now. Kairi smiled and rolled the dildo back towards Yuffie.

"Oh, my god," Yuffie complained. "It's so hot!" Kairi gave a nod of approval.

"You said you'd let me try out that underwear Yuffie!" Kairi remembered. "Where is it?"

"I accidentally used it to wipe myself off, remember?"

"So?" Kairi searched for it, and slipped on, it now looked like a bikini scrunched in between her butt. "Ya, likey?" It was still wet, it was adapting to her skin. "It's getting me wet!" She untied it and let it fall to the floor, her pussy drenched. "How am I going to dry this off?!"

Yuffie couldn't help herself.

"I know a way," she burst out. "Lay on the bed, like a star!" Kairi jumped on the bed and laid flat on her back. She spread her legs and arms out to the side. Yuffie jumped on top of the bed and seductively chuckled. She placed her head at Kairi's pussy and started flickering her tongue at it.

"Yuffie!" Kairi said, surprised.

"Fine, I'll stop."

"No, no!" Yuffie giggled at Kairi's response and licked her clit faster. She took a load of the juices coming out of her clit and held it in her mouth. She crawled all the way to a distorted Kairi and kissed her. Fluids were draining out of her mouth, slowly falling inside of Kairi's mouth. Soft moans were coming out of both of them. Kairi found a hold of Yuffie's breasts and started fondling them. Yuffie thought she was playing tough, so she took a hold of Kairi's hands and shoved them into her pussy. Yuffie took her own hands and shoved them into Kairi's womanhood.

With each push in and out of both of them, they both moaned louder and louder. Yuffie pulled out of Kairi and Kairi pulled out of Yuffie. Yuffie went into the 69 position and took a hold of her dildo. She jammed it in and out of Kairi. The dildo was splattering juices everywhere and each thrust was making more moans out of those innocent eyes.

"Faster, Yuffie!" Kairi moaned. Yuffie did as commanded and increased her speed. Kairi could barely even lick Yuffie's clit because she was in so much pleasure at the moment. Each lick barely even penetrated her. She forced Yuffie down so she could lick faster. Yuffie, starting to feel the tension in between her legs, stopped forcing the dildo in and out of Kairi.

Kairi was dazzled, so she stopped licking her clit. They both laughed.

"I want mine first," Yuffie said.

"Nuh-uh, me first," Kairi disagreed.

Both of them, taking each other to the very limit, then stopping, waiting for the other to give them their unfulfilled pleasure as of yet. Finally, as both of them started to wear out, as Yuffie took out the dildo from Kairi, her juices started to flow out onto the bed and she started to squirt onto the TV.

"Oh, god, yes!" Kairi yelled.

"Dammit," Yuffie complained.

Kairi jumped on top of Yuffie. "Your turn."

"I've been a very bad girl, whatchya gonna do?"

"Spank ya."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"You obviously don't know me then." Kairi winked and threw her onto the bed.

"Aren't I supposed to be turned on my stomach?" Yuffie questioned.

"Oh, no, not for this treatment," Kairi chuckled. She took her hand and swung it at Yuffie's clit.

Yuffie yelped and screamed:

"Again!" Kairi laughed and smacked it harder. Yuffie moaned the word again, and Kairi smacked it faster, and faster. Juices were flying off of her hands, and every few smacks she would lick her hands off. Yuffie was exhausted. Kairi fingered her vagina, and smacked her clit.

"Kai-!" Yuffie yelled. As Kairi pulled out of Yuffie she started to leak and squirt also. They both fell on top of each other, waiting for the hot day to pass away.

- Hope you liked it, I will be creating a sequel to this, and probably just end up tying in all my Kingdom Hearts stories to this!


End file.
